


Bonded

by cait mack (bynks)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Killing, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/cait%20mack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long lost brother came only to finish his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Killing

Lying underneath the bright clear sky with the wind blowing softly, rustling the leaves tenderly against each other, she closes her eyes. The gentle mix of late bloom lavender and mildly rosemary and basil seasoned chicken smell; she could have sworn she was in heaven.

It was peaceful. Very peaceful as she blocked out all the sounds around her and continued being in her trance state of heavenly peace according to her. A soft touch broke her trance as she opened her eyes. A smile greeted her.

A smile as bright as the sun on a beautiful clear day. The smile that was the only thing that was keeping her sane and alive. "What are you doing here?" She voice cracked as she questioned him. The smiling boy just shrugged. "You can't be here. You know you can't." She said quickly shaking her head as if he could disappear as she disagrees.

"It's fine now." He said softly as he helped her to a sitting position and embraced her. "Everything will be fine." He whispered softly as she hugged him tight. So tight as if he will never let her go. Never again.

Her eyes danced with hope, as her heart was heavy. "How?" she asked. "How did you get here, why? Why did you come?" Questions that had been playing in an opposite polar of her mind for a very long time, lingering to be vocalized.

Gently he pulled away from her. His soft hands cupping her chin up for his eyes to meet hers. Their nose were grazing each other as she can felt his breath on hers, "Because I miss you. I miss you so much, little girl." He answered. His voice was gentle. Much more gentler than she had ever remembered. She tugged his uniform as he pulled him closer. Only this time to make sure that on one will ever part them again. He pressed her head down softly just as he used to when he was carrying her as a little baby. One hand cradling her, while the other piercing the blade that would bond them together.

"Why?" She cried out in pain as she realized what was happening. Limped. They both lie lifeless on the ground. Bonded together, forever, bathe in the pool of blood surrounding them.


End file.
